conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Guard (Indand)
The Imperial Guard (commonly incorrectly referred to as the Legion) is the military of the Empire of Indand. The Guard was founded under the former Empire of Molatrur after Emperor Moriar II saved and annexed the continent of Indand from the Corvidus in 104 ATW. It remained the national military throughout the Empire of Molatrur's history and even after the Empire of Indand was founded in 233 ATW, it remained relatively the same, however, it was massively reduced in size. The Guard consists of five legions; Legion I, Legion II, Legion III, Legion IV, and Legion V, each occupying a different area within the empire. Because the use of the Great Houses' private armies are much, much more common, the Guard is relatively unused, and mostly executes warrants on behalf of the Imperial government. In recent times, the Guard has also been used to police the highways. The Guard is headquartered in Fort Imperial outside the city of Lyrasia, where the majority of the Guard is also stationed. Organization The Guard answers to the Emperor of Indand, however, on a day-to-day basis, is under the command of a single imperially-appointed general. Titus Aribunis is the current holder of that post. Legions The five legions are each led by a legate, whom is appointed either by the General or the Emperor, usually from a selection of prefects. The current five legions and their regions are: *'Legion I:' Based out of Fort Imperial. Legion I is the largest legion and is largely responsible for defending Lyrasia from siege, and assisting the Lyrasia City Watch when the need arises. The Legion has recently started policing the highways and towns near Lyrasia. *'Legion II:' Based out of Fort Amol. Legion II is the principle legion responsible for the Riverlands and Plains, and has numerous camps across the region. House Reed's army in the region outnumbers Legion II by 40,000 men. *'Legion III:' Based out of Fort Steinworth and Fort Winterfell. Legion III is the "border guard" in the Throat of Indand region, and has camps stretching from the Bay of Kings in the east to the Cold Bay in the west. House Stannister's army in the region outnumbers Legion III by 15,000 men. *'Legion IV:' Based out of the city of Freezefall. Legion IV is the smallest legion, mostly because of the extremely cold weather of the Pale (which is the largest region in Indand). House Stormfear's army in the region outnumbers Legion IV by 15,000 men. *'Legion V:' Based out of Castle Solitude. Legion V is the second largest legion of the Guard and is the legion responsible for the Flatlands, the Reach, and the Borderlands. Legion V is outnumbered by 100,000 men from the Houses of Tiber, -Northwell, and -Bower. Ranks *'General:' The Guard can only have one general at a time, currently Titus Aribunis. *'Legate:' A legate commands a legion, thus, five legates currently serve the Guard. *'Captain:' A legion usually has about five captains, each commanding several blocks of troops. *'Prefect:' One prefect commands one block of troops, around 100 men. *'Salari:' The salaris assist prefects in their command of the blocks and generally take 10 men under them. *'Legionnaire III' *'Legionnaire II' *'Legionnaire I' *'Auxiliary II' *'Auxiliary I' Furthermore, there exist three independent ranks awarded only to the best troops, mostly whom are already knights and thanes. These soldiers are most commonly on horseback and make out the cavalry units of the Guard: *'Knight of the Imperium:' Knights of the Imperium rank between captains and legates. Paramounts who receive the rank are automatically knighted if they weren't already knights, and have the right to start using the title of "ser." *'Paramount:' Paramounts are commonly accepted to rank the same as a prefect. *'Duplicari:' Duplicari are commonly accepted to rank between legionnaire III and salari. Gallery File:Indand Imperial Guard trooper.png|A regular soldier. File:Indand Imperial Guard general.png|An officer. File:Indand Imperial Guard knight.png|A knight off horseback. See also *Empire of Indand category:Ugius